xSay I'm Cutex
by DreamingxOutxLoud
Summary: Sakura is a quiet 10th grader who no one seems to notice. Then Syaoran transfers to her boarding school, trying to break the walls around her heart. Bad summary! The story is much better :D SxS
1. Chapter 1: First Day

Chapter 1: First Day

No one ever noticed her.

She never stood out in sea of high school students.

She didn't mind though.

Her name?

Sakura Kinomoto. Of course.

The girl with waist-length light brown hair and wide sparkling emerald eyes.

She wasn't ugly at all. Everyone else thought that she was just too plain.

All the students in Tomoeda Boarding school thought that.

Sakura walked down the hallway gracefully, her steps were quiet as she brushed past many of the other students. She hugged her notebooks and her backpack hung on her back. She was starting her sophomore year in the boarding school. Her homeroom and schedule were already given to her and she was already walking to her homeroom. She looked through the seating chart hung on the wall and found her name. She was given a seat beside an empty desk. Again. Mr. River was her teacher this year and he always sat his students in pairs. She never had a partner, so she was used to it. She walked towards her desk and a light smiled played on her face as she noticed her seat was next to a window.

She sat down and fixed her notebooks on top of her desk. The first bell wouldn't ring for another half hour so most of her classmates were roaming the hallways and laughing happily with their friends. She arrived early to class so wouldn't have trouble walking through class or finding her seat. Sakura chose a boarding school because this school had teachers change classrooms instead of the students walking around. She had bad memories of walking through hallways. Her father lived in England teaching a college class.

Her father wanted to her to come with him but she told him it would be easier for her to live in a boarding school. After a few hours of talking he decided to leave her here. The teacher walked in and set his bag down. Sakura looked up but his eyes never met hers. She opened her novel and began to read.

After a few minutes the bell rang and students walked into the room talking and laughing.

"All right, all right settle down, find your seat and be quiet"

Everyone crowded near the paper and a few girls squealed in excitement.

"I can't believe we're in the same class!"

Sakura continued reading silently and chairs began being pulled out.

Two girls stepped beside Sakura's desk. One of them stood on her foot.

Sakura winced in pain "You're on my foot" She said quietly.

The blond continued talking to her friend.

"You're on my foot" Sakura said louder.

The blond looked at her and looked down. "Oh! I'm sorry I didn't even see you"

No one ever did.

"I said sit down" Mr. River repeated.

The girls rushed to their seats.

"All right, new year, new teachers. Aren't you ll excited?" He asked.

A few boys in the back groaned.

"I know a few of you are new to the boarding school life but I'm sure you'll get used to it"

After Mr. River went through the school's rules he went around taking attendance. He took Sakura's name last though she was near the front. During the first day of classes lunch wasn't served because there was a huge buffet being prepared in the dining hall. Everyone always looked forward to it.

Classes went by fast. Every teacher only talked about what they're expecting from the students and things that were going to be taught. The last bell rang and everyone walked out the door.

Sakura stuffed her books in her backpack and headed towards her dorm. There are a few dorms on campus half were fr the boys and the other half of the dorms were for the girls.

When the school's large bell rang at 6 in the afternoon boys aren't allowed in the girls dorm.

Room 103 was Sakura's room number. Her father paid for an expensive single room so she wouldn't have to share. The walls were painted a pale green color, there was a bookshelf on the right wall with some of her favorite Cd's, a big bed with cherry blossom shaped pillows and pale pink sheets.

Sakura set her backpack on the floor and closed the door behind her. She opened the window, it had a perfect view of the school's courtyard. The warm spring air filled her room and she sighed feeling relaxed. The diner bell would ring in half an hour so she decided to rest on her bed. Her alarm was set for diner in case she fell asleep.

Dinner wasn't bad for Sakura. Once she filled her plate with her favorites. She sat at a table in the back of the dining hall. She remembered how her mother used to tell her that if she ever feels forgotten she has to remember that she can never be completely erased. But could that really be true?

She stared at all the tables filled with friends eating and laughing together. She was the only one sitting alone but no one even glanced her way.

She dumped her tray on her way out and walked out the building. The sun was already setting so she decided to call it a day and walked to her dorm.


	2. Chapter 2 : I wasn't prepared

Okay, second chapter :D. Thanks for all the reviews!

That's what made me write the second chapter. I hope you all continue reading!

Chapter 2 : I wasn't prepared

The sheets were warm as Sakura stirred in her soft bed.

Another School day would begin.

The alarm went off and Sakura got up and walked to her closet. Her Uniform was hanging neatly on the door. She dressed and brushed her hair .

"_Have you seen the new boy?" _Was the school's topic of the day, It was just confirmed that a new boy had just transferred in, most of the girls had seen him and kept talking about how cute he looked.

Sakura picked out a book from her bookshelf and stuffed it in her book back and walked out. The hallway was filled with a scent of lavender and a sweet scent of strawberry danced in the air as she walked through the hallways.

The air outside was warm and the cherry blossom trees were already in full bloom. She walked into the main school building and a group of girls were huddled in front of the principles office. They tried to look through the window but the principle had let down the shades. Sakura tried to get through by squeezing her way through them , but she was failing.

"Thanks again" a melodic voice spoke. The door to the office was opened and a boy with messy chocolate colored hair walked out carrying a few book in his arm. The girls squealed and he gave them a crooked smile which made them blush harder. He walked away and the girls began walking out the building. Sakura sighed and walked faster up the stairs.

The classroom had a few students sitting together in the back. Sakura walked over to her seat and sat down. She opened her book pack and pulled out her small book. Mr. River walked in and wrote today's lesson on the board. The bell rang and everyone walked in talking loudly.

Mr. River cleared his throat "All right, settle down. Today's topic is-"

He was cut off by a knock on the door. A woman from the office stood beside the door and talked quietly to the teacher.

Sakura looked up and tried to hear what they were talking about. The boy from the Principle's office walked in and all the girls stared at him. The woman left and closed the door behind her.

"Everyone, we have a new student. His name is Syaoran Li" He introduced the new boy who was clearly uncomfortable being introduced to the class. Some girls in the back began whispering to each other.

"Find an empty seat " Mr. River told him.

Syaoran looked around and made contact with Sakura's wide emerald eyes. He smiled and walked towards the empty seat beside hers.

They were going to be sitting together for the whole school year.

Mr. River began racing his chalk across the board. "Take out your notebook and take notes"

Syoran looked at Sakura "Hello"

Sakura glanced at him and nodded.

He took this as a hint that she didn't want to continue the conversation. He opened his bag and pulled out a note book.

--

**LUNCH**

Sakura had skipped lunch and stayed in the abandoned music room in the east wing of the second floor. She knew she wouldn't be bothered there because the that part of the building mostly had storage rooms.

The room was really spacious it only had a grand piano and a few chairs beside a wide window that faced the back of the school.

After lunch Syoaran walked down the halls looking for the class. The halls seemed endless, he'd already lost count of how many turns he took on the corners. He was standing in front of an abandoned hallway.

"_They're probably already in class" _he thought.

He continued walking until he saw a stream of light coming form one of the doors left slightly opened. Without thinking he pushed the door gently and walked in "Hello?" He called wondering if anyone was in there.

The walls were painted a light pastel green he became more curious and found the grand piano.

"Whoa!"

It took him awhile to realize that there was someone else in the room with him. He noticed the girl sitting in a wooden chair beside the window reading her novel. Her hand moved elegantly as she flipped the pages. She didn't even lift her head to look at him, she probably didn't even notice him.

"Ah! It's you...hello?" He greeted her hesitantly as he realized she was the girl that sat beside him. She still didn't pay him any attention. He walked closer to where she sat and stared intently at her. It didn't seem to bother her as she continued reading her book.

Syaoran continued to look around. There was a wide table beside the wall with stacks of books and a few flowers in a vases, they looked like they were being taken care of.

If the grand piano wasn't there it wouldn't it look like a music room.

His eyes lit up as he saw the piano and ran towards it.

It didn't have a single scratch on it as if no one had ever played it.

He pressed a key carefully and a smile spread across his face.

_Ding!_

His smile became wider, of course he couldn't control himself. His fingers began playing on the keys, a peaceful melody began coming to life. He closed his eyes and drowned himself into the sound. He continued playing and the melody became sad almost agonizing but so very beautiful at the same time. The melody echoed in the abandoned music room.

His composition soon ended and the boyish grin was still on his face. He felt eyes staring intently at him. He turned in his heel. His chocolate brown eyes made contact with her Emerald ones, locks of her light-brown hair covered her eyes almost completely.

"Sorry. Am I bothering you?" He asked.

She only continued to stare at him. Her eyes glowed innocently, It made him feel nervous and his cheeks began feeling warm. After what seemed forever she continued reading her book.

"Hey...what's your name? Are you going to class?" He questioned with a friendly smile on his face.

He walked closer to her. "You really like reading, huh? Are those books yours?" He said pointing to the table.

"...."

"I get bored easily while reading, but I play instruments. Do you like music?"

"...."

His smile faded "You only like to read, huh?"

He began feeling awkward and sighed.

"Then, I'm going to class. Wanna walk with me?"

"...."

He pouted childishly and began walking towards the door.

He opened it quietly.

"Sakura."

Her voice was angelic it was almost a whisper but he heard it. He turned to her his eyes wide in surprise "..what?"

She didn't raise her head and continued to read "My name is Sakura." her voice was still quiet. It sounded like music yo Syaoran's ears. A smile spread across is face. "It's nice to meet you Sakura!" He waved at her and left with wide grin.

Her eyes never left her book.


	3. Chapter 3: Stay With Me

Alrighty third chapter :D

It took a while to finish this because I had to think of the plot clearly. So far, so good.

If anyone had ideas for future chapter don't be afraid to message me.

But keep writing reviews!

Chapter 3 : Stay With Me

_She belongs to fairy tales that I could never be  
The future haunts with memories that I could never have  
And hope is just a stranger wondering how it got so bad_

I die each time you look away  
My heart, my life will never be the same  
This love will take my everything  
One breath, one touch will be the end of me 

The wind was calm on the School's rooftop as Sakura let her legs dangle on the edge. The only thing that kept her from falling is the railing she rested her arms on. She remembered yesterday's events as Syaoran said her name. It felt different when he said it. Or maybe it was because he's the first person to say it since she separated from her dad.

She sighed. She pulled out a blank paper from her notebook and folded it carefully into an airplane. A breeze picked and she threw the Airplane into the air. It flew away making a few circles and she stood up pulling her backpack on her shoulders. She closed the door to the rooftop behind her and walked down the stairs and through the hallways. The classroom was already filled with her classmates she turned to her spot and there beside her desk was Syaoran tapping her his pencil.

He turned and smiled at her. "Good morning, Sakura" he said as she sat beside him.

She didn't answer only gave him a simple nod. He opened his mouth about to say something and then the teacher walked in.

"Good Morning!" He spoke loudly. Syaoran sighed and turned to face the teacher.

During class they didn't try to talk to each other, Syaoran would occasionally stare at her from the corner of his eye. Her eyes would be down staring at her notebook. The lunch bell rang and Sakura began stuffing her bag with her books. "Sakura, would you like to eat with me?" He asked her.

She stared at him with wide eyes. It would be her first time eating with someone in a long time.

She opened her mouth and his cheeks were already burning.

"Hey Syaoran!" A blond girl and two of her friends came up to him.

"Wanna eat lunch with us?" She asked wrapping her arm around his.

"Ah-No I was about to eat with Sakura" He said.

Sakura stood silently hugging her bag. "Who?" a dark-haired girl asked.

"Sakura" He pronounced her name like it was the most precious name.

"Forget about her. Eat lunch with us, it'll be fun. I promise."The blond hugged his arm tighter and began pulling his arm giggling.

"W-wait" He struggled trying to pull away from her. He looked over where Sakura was standing and she was already gone.

"Sakura..." He turned to the door where he saw her long hair flowing out the door. She was running.

His eyes glowed with sadness. _"Why did I let her go?..."_

The girls continued talking but Syaoran could no longer hear them.

Sakura ran past the students in the halls, not one of them turned to look and the upset fragile girl running with her head down.

"_Why an I acting this way? I barely even know the guy! Yet....why did that bother me so much? Enough!...I should've never thought he would want to be my friend" _She thought.

She bit her lip and ran towards the abandoned music room. The room was hotter than the outside, Sakura opened all the windows and sat in her usual chair beside the window. This time she didn't take out her book she stared out the window.

"Ouchh!" someone yelled Sakura heard shuffling noises outside the door. The boy cursed silently at something and opened the door quietly.

Syaoran walked in holding his elbow and panting. The first few buttons of his shirt were open and his chocolate hair was wind-blown. Sakura's eyes widened as she looked at him. He smiled gently. "I really am a clutz" He chuckled. He scratched he back of his head. Sakura's mouth opened slightly trying to find the right words. "Wh-Why are you here?" She asked softly. "I promised to spend lunch with you" He said.

The shook her head "You should eat with them"

He walked forward closer to where she sat. "I want to be with you" He said smiling.

"Why?" She looked up to meet his eyes.

"I-I don't..really know" He looked out the window.

"I can leave if you want" He spoke softly. Syaoran didn't mean to say those words, inside he wished they could eat together and hear her laughter.

He eyes widened "It's not that ...I..." She fumbled with her skirt. "Please stay!" She was surprised at how strong her voice sounded and her face glowed a bright crimson similar to Syaoran's face.

After a few seconds of silence he chuckled. "I wasn't going to leave anyway" He smirked.

"eh?"

"I could never leave a girl alone in a abandoned room. Especially you, Sakura" He said.

She blushed.

He looked over to her lap. "You're not reading?"He asked.

"I-no...I got little bored of it" She smiled. His cheeks glowed with a soft pink color.

He walked over to the piano and sat on the bench.

"Do you mind if I play?" He asked.

"No. It's fine..." She said softly.

He looked around then patted the space beside him on the bench. "Sit with me?"

Her eyes widened, she nodded and stood up and walked to the piano. He smiled and she sat beside him.

The bench was mostly meant for one person but her small frame fit perfectly beside him. His hands hovered over the keys, he took a deep breath and began playing. This time he played a peaceful melody, his finger ran across each key carefully. Each note he played seemed to be echoed by the walls and added more sound to his melody. Sakura's eyes sparkled with amazement as Syaoran closed his eyes and focused on the keys he pressed. Her smile widened.

The melody ended and Syaoran sighed. He looked at Sakura "Did you like it?"

She nodded with the smile still on her face. He chuckled.

The bell rang Sakura stood up and grabbed her book bag as she walked past him he grabbed her hand.

She looked at him "Will you skip class with me?"He asked

She lowered her eyes and nodded. He blushed and smiled.

They walked to the table at the end of the room and sat next to each other.

"You don't have any friends?" He asked.

Her chest tightened she lowered her head. She shook her head to answer his question.

"I'm sorry. I didn't want to upset you" He said franticly. She smiled "It's okay"

"I don't really have any friends here either" He said.

"But..everyone likes you."

"Mostly girls. But that doesn't mean I have to like them. Besides...I'm more comfortable around you"

She blushed.

"Why'd you move here"Sakura asked.

He chuckled "I guess...I got tired of living with my mom and all my sisters. I got worried the I would end up being gay or something if I stayed with them"

She smiled "Must be nice to have sisters"

"It-It really isn't!" He said.

She laughed softly.

He blushed. It was the first time hearing her laugh, It sounded so soft and melodic just like her voice only more angelic.

The rest of the school hours they laughed and talked about each others lives. It was harder for Sakura since she didn't have much to talk to about but Syaoran would begin talking if he saw Sakura getting uncomfortable talking about her life.

"_Is it wrong for me to fall in love with this girl?"_


End file.
